


you're safe with me

by mennanenna



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mennanenna/pseuds/mennanenna
Summary: In her groggy state, it took Laura a moment to realize what must've happened, and another few moments to believe that it had ACTUALLY happened. Carmilla, her tough-as-nails, badass girlfriend... had been so scared she'd wet the bed.(takes place shortly after season one)





	you're safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and idk, I just kinda wrote this. It's not supposed to be like... weird, it's just supposed to be cute.

_BOOM!_

Another explosion reverberated through the earth, shaking Carmilla's coffin. Carmilla herself was shaking; she was terrified by the sounds of the war above her. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she started to cry.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, there was something warm and wet below her, and Carmilla realized that the coffin was starting to fill with blood. That's odd. It was already full of blood. She gave it no more thought when she heard her name being called in the distance.

"Carmilla!"

Carmilla recognized the voice. She loved that voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Carm!" Nobody called her that except... Laura! It was Laura's voice calling her. That bit of recognition was all she needed to realize she was dreaming.

"Carm, sweetie, wake up! You're having a nightmare," Laura frantically whisper-yelled to her roommate, who was whimpering in her sleep. "Carmilla!"

The vampire's eyes fluttered open, her breathing fast and shallow. Laura crossed the room to turn on the light, and then returned, sitting on the edge of her girlfriend's bed. "L-Laura?"

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" Carmilla nodded hesitantly, but the tears streaking down her face didn't go unnoticed. Laura held out her arms as a crack of thunder shook the room, making Carmilla jump slightly. Carmilla couldn't deny that she needed to be comforted, whether she liked it or not. (She didn't.) She and Laura hadn't been together for very long yet, and this was way more vulnerability than Carmilla was comfortable with showing right now. Blushing at what she thought to be a humiliating situation (considering her reputation, and the fact that _Laura_ was seeing her like this), Carmilla sat up slowly and allowed Laura to pull her onto her lap and wrap her arms around the older girl.

Why was Carmilla's butt wet? In her groggy state, it took Laura a moment to realize what must've happened, and another few moments to believe that it had ACTUALLY happened. Carmilla, her tough-as-nails, badass girlfriend... had been so scared she'd wet the bed. Laura looked at the girl shaking and sniffling in her arms. The poor thing! She'd be so embarrassed when she finally calmed down enough to realize she'd wet herself. Laura rubbed her back and rocked her slowly.

"Deep breaths, honey. You're okay," Laura whispered soothingly. Carmilla nodded, trying to do as Laura said, and then moved to bury her head in the crook of Laura's neck. The younger girl's heart was pounding. If not for how scared and upset Carmilla was, Laura would really be enjoying holding her like this. Still, she was touched at the fact that Carmilla trusted her this much. Thunder shook the room again, causing the older girl to shrink against her girlfriend's chest. Laura kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer.

Carmilla shifted slightly, and then froze. Something didn't feel right... Realization hit her, and she jumped up from Laura's lap, and whirled around to face her. Seeing the obvious wet spot she'd left on her girlfriend's lap, Carmilla threw her hands up over her face. She was full-on sobbing now. Laura stood quickly and tried to put her arms around the crying girl again, but Carmilla stepped back.

"Laura, I-" she sniffled. "I... um, I-"

"Wet the bed?" Laura finished. Carmilla cringed at those words, but nodded. "I know, Carm. I could tell when you were on my lap."

"I'm so s-sorry! I got it on you..."

"Don't even worry about it honey. You were asleep, you didn't know what was happening," Laura reassured her girlfriend. She tried again to pull Carmilla into her arms, and this time she let her. Laura guided them both back to their original position on the edge of the bed, earning a confused look from the older girl. "Hey, if I'm gonna have to change clothes anyway, I'd prefer to just keep holding you until you feel better." Carmilla managed a half smile at that. She was beginning to calm down. She loved Laura so much.

"Thanks cupcake, th-that's so sweet, but I feel disgusting." She wiped an arm across her face. "I'm so humiliated, Laura."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Carm. You were asleep when it happened; you had no control over it. It wasn't your fault. And it wasn't your fault you were scared, either. You were locked in that blood coffin during the war, and I remember you telling me that the thunder sounds like the bombs you heard over you. I can't even imagine how terrifying that would be. I'm not judging you at all for this, it's totally okay."

"Thanks, cutie. I'm really glad you understand, but I'm still completely mortified. God, I can't believe I did that..." Carmilla replied, her voice still watery. At least the storm seems to have died down a bit, Laura noted to herself.

"Don't think of it as something you... did, it was more like something that just... happened to you. It just as easily could've happened to me. I'm not gonna think any differently of you because of this. It was just a little accident, that's all." They sat like that for a while longer before Laura asked "Are you okay now?"

"More or less..." Carmilla sighed. Laura nodded, and the two of them stood up.

"Then let's get you cleaned up. I'll strip the bed while you shower. Here, gimme your clothes." The idea of Laura cleaning up her mess only added to Carmilla's embarrassment.

"Oh... Cupcake, you really don't need to–"

"No, Carm, it's okay. Really. I know you're embarrassed—"

"Try 'utterly humiliated'."

"Okay, yeah. But this doesn't change anything. You're still my Carmilla. We're still _us_ ; this is just me and you. There's no reason for you to feel ashamed or mortified or anything _like_ that when you're with me. Okay? It's just me, Carm. You're safe with me." Laura put a hand on her girlfriend's back guiding her into the bathroom.

Carmilla pulled her wet clothes off and was disgusted to find that her shirt was wet to halfway up her back. This hadn't happened to her in at least a hundred years. And even then, it hadn't been quite as humiliating, because her big sister Mattie was the one comforting her and taking care of her. She began to cry again as she handed her clothes to Laura. Laura kissed her cheek before walking out of the bathroom.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. Just get cleaned up," she said as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Laura took the soaked sheets off of Carmilla's bed and put them in a bag with the wet clothes. She felt so bad for poor Carmilla! She could only imagine how embarrassed she'd be if the tables were turned, and she knew it must be way worse for her girlfriend, because of the "hot badass vampire" image she tried to maintain. Of course, Laura would never tell anyone about what just happened, but she knew that Carmilla definitely hadn't wanted her girlfriend to ever see her like this.

The raindrops pounded harder against the dorm room's window, signaling that the storm was picking up again. As Laura was changing into clean pajama pants, thunder rumbled overhead, and she hoped Carmilla wasn't too scared. She sat down on her own bed, staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Carmilla to walk out.

She looked extremely tense when she emerged a few minutes later, wearing a robe. She couldn't make eye contact with her girlfriend as she walked past her to go find fresh clothes. Thunder boomed again, and Laura saw the older girl jump. She was shaking as she put her clothes on.

Laura gently grabbed Carmilla's wrist when she came back into the center of the room, silently explaining to her that they'd share Laura's bed for the rest of the night. Carmilla sat down on the edge of the bed as the younger girl walked over to the light switch.

"Um... Laura?" Carmilla asked timidly. Laura spun around, eyebrows raised. "What if... um, whatifithappensagain?" she asked, the last part mumbled in a rush as Carmilla stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure it won't, but if it would make you feel better, I have this here box of U by Kotex pads. They're super absorbent," Laura answered, earning a nod from Carmilla. She took one.

When she returned from the bathroom, Laura was still waiting by the light switch. Once Carmilla had gotten in bed, Laura shut off the lights and got in next to her. Thunder shook the room, and Carmilla clung to Laura. Laura put an arm over Carmilla's side and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm here; you're safe," she reassured her girlfriend. Both girls were exhausted. Carmilla nuzzled her head against Laura's neck. She felt safe. The two girls laid there in silence for several minutes before Carmilla spoke again.

"Cupcake?"

"Yeah Carm?"

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"Make me say it, and I'll punch you."

"Carmilla, it's okay. Don't apologize."

"It was disgusting."

"I'm not disgusted. It wasn't your fault. You got scared; you couldn't help it."

"I'm 300 years too old for that to be happening to me."

"Anybody can have an accident at any age, Carm. It's probably way more common than you think." There was a pause as Carmilla thought about this.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Have you ever... um, wet yourself past childhood?"

"Yeah." It took Laura a moment to realize that Carmilla wanted her to expand on that. "It was pretty recent, actually. Remember a few weeks ago when I was having those nightmares you gave me the batwing charm for?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I woke up from one of those nightmares, and I really, really needed to go to the bathroom. But I was way too terrified to move, much less walk across the room in the dark. I remember kind of wishing you were there, because I'd have felt safer, but also being a little glad you weren't, because I knew I was seconds away from having an accident, and I didn't want you to know. And then it happened; I lost all control and started peeing in my bed. My pajama pants and underwear were soaked, and so were my sheets. When it was over, I just sat there crying in a huge puddle of my own pee for like, a half hour, because I was still too scared to even move. I eventually fell asleep like that. Then Perry came by to check on me early in the morning, before anyone else was up. She woke me up and asked if I'd had another one of those nightmares. That's when it all came flooding back to me, and I realized that the entire lower half of my body was cold and soaking wet. I nodded, and she looked at me funny and asked if I was okay. I nodded again, and she pulled back my blanket to help me up. And of course, she saw what happened. God, that was awkward. She insisted on helping me clean up. And the whole time, she was talking to me as if I were her five-year-old daughter. I wanted to die a little bit. But, at least she didn't tell anybody about it." Laura leaned back a bit so she was face to face with her girlfriend. "See? I know exactly how you feel." Carmilla found Laura's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Having me there would've made you feel safe?" Carmilla asked after several moments of silence. Laura nodded, then leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"You always kinda have. You're so tough; having you five feet away has always made me feel protected in a way, even when I thought you didn't like me."

"Are you still gonna think of me as being tough, after tonight?"

"Of course, Carm. Why wouldn't I?"

"...Seriously, cupcake, how dense are you?"

"No, I know what you're referring to, but I've already told you that wetting the bed isn't gonna make me see you differently. It happens. I KNOW it happens; I've done it. And after how you protected me from your brother, and how you saved the WHOLE SCHOOL from your mom, you're always gonna be the toughest person I know. Okay? We can just forget this ever happened." Carmilla's head found its way back to the crook of Laura's neck, her breath hot on the younger girl's collar bone.

"Thank you, Laura."

Even with the storm still raging on outside, Carmilla was able to fall asleep somewhat quickly in the younger girl's arms. Laura had never been so proud of herself.

Because she made Carmilla feel safe, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hey pls comment and tell me what you thought!! thx for reading!!


End file.
